


[ART] Transition

by Selofain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: art for The Librarian by ValloryRussupsDrawn for the Tomarry Big Bang 2017





	[ART] Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059544) by [ValloryRussups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValloryRussups/pseuds/ValloryRussups). 



> Perhaps one day I will get the hang of coloring Harry's hair. Sadly, this day was not that day.
> 
> I wanted to draw screaming frozen portraits but boy howdy I do not have the skills to produce the picture I had in my head, so I went with this instead. I really like how Madame Pince turned out.


End file.
